


Marvel Versus DC - Prologue

by julliangm



Series: Marvel Versus DC [1]
Category: DCU, Justice League, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangm/pseuds/julliangm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest battle in the history of the Avengers and Justice League begins, as a group of heroes venture to another world in order to save their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel Versus DC - Prologue

Prologue

This had to work. If it didn’t, then their entire universe was going to be destroyed.

Millions of deaths, the complete destruction of civilization as they had known it, weeks of struggle, and days of calculation - all of it came down to this single moment. To say that John Constantine was feeling a little pressure would be an understatement. He only had one spell to save his world and he had to make it count.

It took the combined efforts of both Constantine and Zatanna to come up with this plan. The plan was flimsy, time was running out, and there were still tremendous odds of failure. The deck was clearly stacked against them. No one in the history of creation had ever stood up to the Walker and lived to tell about it.

The reasons for that were secrets which ancient beings died to keep safe. Yet Constantine and Zatanna managed to learn exactly how to stop this thing, and to do it they had to roll the dice.

Luckily, they had a hell of a hand left to play. Many members of the Justice League were still alive.

“You all ready?” Constantine asked, looking at the eight men and women.

Superman nodded, “As ready as we’ll ever be.”

Zatanna reviewed what they knew, “This spell will send you to the dimension where the Walker has kept it’s one vulnerability. Go there, find what you have to, and get back here. We don’t know how much time we can buy you, but…”

“We understand,” Batman said. “Send us through. We’ll do the rest, and do it as fast as we can.”

“Okay,” Constantine looked to Zatanna.

They began working the spell. It took quite a while - magic this complex was tricky. Going to another dimension in the multiverse was difficult, but the Walker had intentionally hidden this single universe from all the others. This meant a great deal of honing in and tracking of energies. It also meant that the universe had diverged from theirs by a significant degree. There would be no one quite like Superman or Batman in this universe. Wayne Industries and Lexcorp would likely not exist. The Justice League was heading to entirely uncharted territory.

When the spell was over there was no brilliant display of light or energy. Instead, the Justice League was gone. Constantine and Zatanna both slumped to the floor in exhaustion.

“Think they’ll succeed?” Zatanna asked.

Constantine shrugged, lit a cigarette, and sighed, “They have to.”

Author’s Note: If you’ve enjoyed this story, or any others that I post, please go “Like” my official author page on Facebook and support a small-time and growing artist! You can find it by looking for “Jullian G. Mortimer Official Author Page” in the search bar of Facebook. Thank you!


End file.
